Offer me Champagne!
by lizzabet
Summary: Emily is feeling lonely. Her boyfriend won't touch her, talk to her or even look at her anymore. She ends up in a bar, seeking comfort in a stranger, but the stranger seems to be a different one every night and she can't stop. How bad will it get until she finally puts an end to it? How could she face the team with everything she's done? ONE-SHOT. BASED ON A SWEDISH SONG.


**A/N A one-shot I came up with while listening to a Swedish song. It's kind of a songfic, but I don't know. I've translated the lyrics into English so you'll understand. **

**I hope you like it! Enjoy**

* * *

**Offer me champagne**

He was always busy. They worked together and all, but as soon as they came back to D.C he was never there. It was like he distanced himself from her and didn't want to be with her anymore. Even Hotch had noticed that they didn't speak much when working and he had brought Emily in to the office, but she had no idea what was going on. He was there, but yet so far away.

_**You've been gone for so many days.**_

_**So many nights without your body**_

_**I thought it would be,**_

_**You and me together every day**_

But he wouldn't hold her after a horrible case or kiss her to take the pain away. She wanted to talk to him. No, needed to talk to him, but he would always have some excuses. Emily studied how he acted among the others to see if he was acting the same way, but he would still be as flirty with Garcia and tease Reid. Morgan didn't even notice what this did to her. She felt so alone, but she wanted to wait for him to deal with the things on his mind. But for how long? She needed a man.

**_There are others who want me,_**

**_This I've come to realize._**

**_It doesn't help with my longings,_**

**_But they are at least here_**

There had been men flirting with her before. Handsome men even, but she needed Morgan. The feelings she had for him were so strong and nothing could help her with those. Not any of those rich men out there, throwing their glances at her.

_**I go out to the bar sometimes.**_

_**I just want to be left alone,**_

_**But then they come and sit down next to me.**_

She wished that it was Morgan every time, but it never was. What had she done wrong? It had to be something wrong with her if he didn't want her anymore, but then again… there was a lot of evidence saying that she wasn't completely repulsive. The next guy taking the stool next to her didn't find her disgusting.

_**One wants to offer me champagne.**_

_**He's rich, he is handsome,**_

_**He pulls my chair out from the table.**_

_**When I tell him that I want to pay,**_

_**He places a hand on my thigh.**_

In most cases Emily would have knocked the hand off of her, but his touch soothed her. Like he was telling her that everything would be alright. His eyes told her the exact same thing. That caring nature this man held was what got Emily stuck. Maybe that's why she found herself in a fancy hotel room later that night and in bed with that same guy. He's calm and loving demeanor did not show themselves in bed. No, this man was rough in bed, but at least she had someone to keep her company and to sleep next to for only one night.

In the morning she found herself tangled in the sheets and the spot next to her was empty. She was supposed to be at work in two hours so she wouldn't have time to go home and change clothes. Would anyone notice that she would be wearing the same outfit two days in row? Probably. And then they would all detest her for cheating on Morgan. But was they even together anymore? She didn't know because he would never talk to her.

When she had taken a shower she found the note from the guy she'd spent the night with. It told her what an amazing night they'd had and that he wanted to do it again. She was also allowed to take any piece of clothing from the closet because he knew that she shouldn't be walking around in the same clothes like that. He already read her mind. But however sweet he was being it didn't change the fact that he had several women clothes in his closet. Who the hell brought an extra set of women clothes to a hotel room? She took a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put her own jacket on top of that. Then she drove to work to start another awful day.

They didn't get called out on a case, fortunately so later that night she was back at the bar, hoping to run in to the man that had signed a note L.G. They hadn't even exchanged names the other night, but even more reason to meet again. It wasn't he who offered her to dance the same evening.

_**Another wants to hold my hand,**_

_**So I turn myself away,**_

_**But he doesn't lose his patience.**_

_**He goes after me and puts his arms around my neck.**_

_**And I tell him that I belong to someone else,**_

_**But he doesn't care at all.**_

_**And I tell him that I belong to someone else,**_

_**But they offer me champagne.**_

It happened in the alley behind the bar with this guy. They didn't even bother to check into a motel or go to her apartment, which wasn't too far away. This guy was also good-looking and he had been just as caring, but then wild when it came to sex. By the way he was pounding into her so her back hit the brick wall she would definitely get bruises. But it did feel nice with people who wanted her. Men who looked at her face and body with desire and not repulsion. It was over within 30 minutes and she walked home alone, immediately jumping into the shower.

She tried calling him and he actually picked up. It was the only times they could exchange a few words at least. Emily would beg him to talk to her and he would promise her that they would. But they never did.

_**Would I get paid for every promise,**_

_**That you've made over the phone,**_

_**Then I'd be a millionaire.**_

_**You should really be where I am.**_

He couldn't even tell her if they were together anymore, but they had barely spoken to each other in about two week. Not kissed or touched or anything. Yet, she still wanted him.

**_I want to be faithful._**

**_I try to stay true._**

**_But it's so hard to say no sometimes._**

It really was hard when she was feeling so lonely and vulnerable, just longing for someone to touch her. At work she would act normal and joke around with the others, besides Morgan who didn't even look at her. Then later that night she would find herself at the bar again.

**_One wants to offer me champagne._**

**_He's rich, he is handsome,_**

**_He pulls my chair out from the table._**

**_When I tell him that I want to pay,_**

**_He places a hand on my thigh._**

A different guy this time, but just the same person. The first man she brought up to her place. She didn't know for how long they fucked, but when her alarm went off she was exhausted. Her body was aching and her head throbbing thanks to the heavy hangover. The guy was still next to her, sleeping through her alarm. She managed to get into the shower and an hour later she was heading for work, with the man still sleeping in her bed. The old Emily would never have left a stranger alone in her apartment, but this did. She couldn't really think straight anymore.

They got a case, but a local one so they didn't have to travel. Emily didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad, but at least she got to go home to her own apartment and see if everything looked okay.

Another positive thing she noticed when she stepped inside the bar again. The bartender recognized her now and smiled at her while pouring her usual drink. It didn't take long for some man to come up to her. He was throwing out compliments about her beautiful appearance.

**_Another wants to hold my hand,_**

**_So I turn myself away,_**

**_But he doesn't lose his patience._**

**_He goes after me and puts his arms around my neck._**

**_And I tell him that I belong to someone else,_**

**_But he doesn't care at all._**

**_And I tell him that I belong to someone else,_**

**_But they offer me champagne._**

It was hard to say no to this guy too. He was just so sweet and after many drinks they had checked in to a cheap motel. It didn't last long this time, but the man seemed completely satisfied with her "work" as he so nicely put it. Then he threw two grand on the bed and told her she'd earned it. She didn't understand what just happened, but somehow she had turned into a whore. A woman having sex for money, but she didn't want to. She couldn't take the money could she? Emily knew it was wrong for her to take them with her, but she couldn't let them lie around for the world to see what she had been up to. They would know that she had gotten money for it, even if she had left the money behind. Every penny would go to charity instead, she decided. It paid for a new pair of boots and a new jacket.

She found it harder to concentrate at work and she would even go out and find a guy while on cases, but never would she bring them up to the hotel room. Instead they would fuck in another cheap motel room or in the backseat of a car.

Her co-workers noticed that something was wrong with her, but hopefully they thought that it was because Morgan had broken up with her. They all seemed to know what was wrong with him, but no one told her.

There would come more nights at the bar, where she'd become a regular, that rich, handsome men would flirt with her and who later would give her different amount of money, depending on how good they thought she were. Every time she told herself to give it to someone who needed it more, but she ended up buying stuff for herself. She would get more careless to with what she bought. She could come to work with a really expensive watch one day and the next a pair of brand new boots. Her team was bound to question where she got all the money from. JJ was the most worried.

Next night she was out again and it seemed like her reputation over at the bar told every single man how easy she was, but she wanted that to stop. No, she needed that to stop. When she saw an older man sit down next to her she didn't pay attention. She pretended he wasn't there. Then he started talking to her and she would shoot him a few smiles, but that was in. He wasn't at all good-looking, which she saw clearly since she was on her first drink. He must have been like 60 years old and he was slightly bigger than the others. Or his stomach was big and he, himself, was short. His teeth were yellowish and he stank of alcohol. All Emily wanted to do now was to leave. This guy wouldn't let her though. When he put his hand on her thigh, she knocked it off and when he tried to hold her hand she pulled away and walked out. This guy didn't take no for an answer as he followed her out and pushed her into the alley. She got pissed at the way he shoved her and told her how he, too, wanted to get a piece of her like any other man she'd fucked. She snorted. Emily was trained to take down guys like him, but she hadn't expected that others would have followed her too so when her instincts told her to run a very muscular man caught her and brought her to the middle of like ten men, one of them the bartender whom she'd shared a smile with every day and the same man who had obviously watched her walk out with all kinds of men.

The muscular man was the one who got to hold her while the older man tore her dress of her body. He then continued to feel her up while he unzipped his pants, bringing out his already hardened member. She struggled against the muscular guy, while listening to all the men screaming around her, cheering on the man who had now entered her. They called her whore, useless and their own little sex toy who would come begging for more after they were done with her.

She didn't know what man in counting that was destroying her body, probably the sixth, when a familiar voice sounded through the cheers, making the man inside of her freeze. The all familiar person approached the group with gun trained at the men. Emily's body was thrown to the ground as the muscular and a skinny one let go of her to put their hands above their heads so that they wouldn't get shot. Soon Emily could feel a pair of soft hands bring her up again and she didn't struggle because she that it was JJ. Whispering soothing words into Emily's ear, JJ threw her coat around Emily's body, hoping it would shield most of her naked body. JJ led her to a car, knowing that they could arrest the men later when Emily had a little more clothes, and drove back to Emily's place, thinking that she wouldn't have to explain to anyone what had happened since her place would be empty. JJ then forced every dirty little detail out of Emily. She promised she would keep quiet about everything, but she would try to get Morgan to talk because he apparently really needed to, but didn't dare.

Next day Emily had the day of and at one o'clock there was a knock on the door. Morgan. They would finally talk. He sat them down at the sofa and his expression told her it was serious. It was. He was sick, really sick. He had been diagnosed with acute myeloblastic leukemia and had been told that he had 6 months to 2 years left to live. They couldn't give him something more precise, just that he should live his life to the fullest. So far he had failed, but he had just been so afraid to talk to her. Emily broke down here. While she had been busy fucking every single man she met he had struggled with his courage to tell her about his illness. She loathed herself and no matter how much she needed to tell him what she had done, she couldn't. She was too embarrassed by everything. Morgan didn't need to have other things to worry about too while he was living his last days on earth. No, she wouldn't tell him. He would soon be gone and that wasn't the way she wanted him to remember her by. She wouldn't be remembered as the woman who jumped into bed over a compliment. She would be remembered as Emily Prentiss, the loving and caring girlfriend of Derek Morgan.

* * *

**A/N Hadn't planned on it to get that bad for Emily, but what can you do when your imagination takes you in that direction?**

**Please let me know what you think:)**


End file.
